Friends
by Angel's Garden
Summary: "We were best friends, what happened to it. No matter what you say, you're always my friends and I will always welcome you back".
1. Chapter 1

Hi me again. This is a Naruto and Sasuke fic. This is how he feels how friends are. This is my fifth fanfic. If you want me to make a sequel in Sasuke pov, let me know. So any way please review!

Friends

Friends huh?

Friends are those who have each others' back.

Friends are those who argue and then make up.

Friends are those who share each others pain and make the best of it together.

Friends are those who protects each other until they die right?

Friends are those who crys together to comfort them right?

Are friends the ones who make sure you don't do stupid and dangerous things to protect you?

Are friends the ones who will fight besides you when you're jump?

I thought that we where friends Sasuke.

Everytime I was in trouble, you were there for me.

Everytime I was in pain, you gave me tough love to get over it.

Everytime I was in over my head, you were blunt and put an end to it.

You even made me your rival to make me do always do my best.

But why?

Why did you leave?

I thought that I was your friend.

I did the best I can to protect you yet, you still went to that snake bastard.

Sasuke, we are friends, we could of made each other stronger.

I know that you want to become stronger to kill Itachi, but you could have become even stronger if you stayed in konaha.

Why is everyone going separate ways?

I'm going to Jiraya, Sakura going to Tsuande, and you are going to Orochimaru.

Everyone is doing something to get stronger to protect their love ones.

Don't worry Sasuke, you are still my friend and I'm going to protect you no matter what.

That's what true friends do BELIEVE IT!

Yours truly, Uzumaki Naruto

I will bring you back no matter what you say.


	2. Chapter 2

Trust

Naruto, we were the best of friends.

I thought you as my brother who can understand my pain.

I believed that team 7 was my family.

My heart aches for what happened to my clan.

Slaughtered by my big brother who said he wanted to test his strength.

When Orochimaru bit me on the neck and made me suffer that day, you guys comfort me.

When I was hurt on a mission, you guys were there for me.

I thought my team was all I need, until Itachi brought me back from my fantasy world.

I learned that all this time, the village is doing nothing for me.

Itachi show me this the day we were fighting when I was trying to save you.

I needed to train with Orochimaru to beat my brother.

I never trusted the man because he only wanted me for my eyes, but he still got the job done.

I have broken several bonds to avenge my clan by killing Itachi.

I trusted Itachi and thought he betrayed me to find out that the village has.

The village couldn't handle the Uchihas and had them slayed.

My clan was planning to take over like Madara wanted to at first but Itachi killed them to protect the village and me.

The head wanted Itachi to kill everyone including me but he couldn't bring himself to kill me since he loved me so much.

Itachi chose the village and me instead of the clan.

I kill my brother for no reason what so ever.

He let me kill him since he killed the clan for I can avenge the clan and become a hero.

I don't know why he did such a foolish thing.

He trusted this village and they betrayed him by making him kill his family.

I trusted this village until I was told the truth about what really happened.

Everyone was taken away from me; you don't understand that kind of pain.

You were lonely from the start, I lost all my love ones and saw how.

That something you and I can never share.

I will destroy the leaf village and everyone in it especially the head elders.

I can never come back Naruto, I'm a true avenger and nothing is going to stop me from having my revenge.

This is the only way I can revived my clan the right way.

Everyone and everything I ever trusted in is gone and the only one I can trust is myself.

You will never bring me back alive Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha


End file.
